The Great Mighty Mouse Detective
Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Basil Timothy Q.Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Dr. Dawson Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Olivia Flaversham Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Hiram Flaversham Mooch.jpg|Mooch as Toby Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Mrs. Judson Oil Can Harry.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Ratigan Alien Mephilas.jpg|Alien Mephilas as Fidget Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Bartholomew Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins and Critters.jpg|Critters as Ratigan's Thugs Eleking.jpg|Eleking as Felicia Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Barmaid Squiddly Diddly.jpg|Squiddly Diddly as Juggling Octopus E.t..jpg|E.T. and Alien.jpg|Alien as Frog and Salamander On Bike Toons.jpg|Toons as Thug's Sailors, and Bums Jane Jetson.jpg|Jane Jetson as Miss Kitty Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Powerpuff24745078.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls as Miss Kitty's Sisters Catnip.jpg|Catnip as Queen Mousetoria and Robot Queen Blue's Clues Characters.jpg|Blue's Clues Characters as The Queen's Audience Classic Ultraman.png|Ultraman as itself Ultraseven as itself.jpeg|Ultraseven as itself Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Queen Mousetoria Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Mouse with a Crutch Gumby.jpg|Gumby as the Client from Hampstead Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof's of "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *Basil - Mighty Mouse *Basil's Help - Ultraseven *Dr. Dawson - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Olivia Flaversham - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Olivia Flaversham's Help - Ultraman *Hiram Flaversham - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Toby - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Mrs. Judson - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ratigan - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Fidget - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Bartholomew - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Ratigan's Thugs - Gremlins and Critters *Felicia - Eleking (Ultraseven) *Barmaid - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Juggling Octopus - Squiddly Diddly *Frog and Salamander On Bike - E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) and Alien (Alien) *Thug's Saliors , and Bums - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) *Miss Kitty - Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - The Powerpuff Girls *Queen Mousetoria and Robot Queen - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Queen Mousetoria - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Queen's Audience - Blue's Clues Characters *Mouse with a Crutch - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Client from Hampstead - Gumby (A Gumby Adventure) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Disney and Sanrio Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Brisby Productions Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films